The present disclosure relates to an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component and a printed circuit board having the same.
In accordance with high densification and high integration of electronic circuits, mounting spaces in which passive devices are mounted on printed circuit boards are insufficient, and in order to solve this problem, efforts to implement components able to be embedded in boards, for example, embedded devices, have been attempted. Particularly, various methods for embedding multilayer ceramic electronic components used as capacitive components in the boards have been suggested.
Examples of methods of embedding a multilayer ceramic electronic component in a board include a method using a board material itself as a dielectric material for a multilayer ceramic electronic component and using a copper wiring or the like as an electrode for a multilayer ceramic electronic component. In addition, examples of another method for implementing an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component include a method of forming an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component by forming a polymer sheet having a high dielectric constant or a thin dielectric layer in a board, a method of embedding a multilayer ceramic electronic component in a board, and the like.
In general, multilayer ceramic electronic components include a plurality of dielectric layers formed of a ceramic material and internal electrodes interposed between the plurality of dielectric layers. By disposing the above-mentioned multilayer ceramic electronic components in the boards, the embedded multilayer ceramic electronic components having high capacitance may be implemented.
Meanwhile, since the embedded multilayer ceramic electronic components should be embedded in core portions within boards, nickel and tin (Ni/Sn) plated layers are not necessary to be formed on external electrodes, unlike general multilayer ceramic electronic components mounted on surfaces of boards.
For example, since external electrodes of embedded multilayer ceramic electronic components are electrically connected to circuits inboards through vias of which a material is copper (Cu), copper (Cu) layers are required to be formed on the external electrodes, instead of nickel and tin (Ni/Sn) layers.
In general, external electrodes are also formed of copper (Cu) as a main component thereof, but contain glass, such that a component contained in glass absorbs a laser beam at the time of performing a laser process in forming vias in boards, whereby processing depth of vias may not be able to be adjusted.
Due to the reason as above, copper (Cu) plated layers are separately formed on external electrodes of embedded multilayer ceramic electronic components.
However, since copper (Cu) plated layers are separately formed as described above, a problem in which reliability may be deteriorated due to infiltration of a plating solution may occur. Accordingly, a solution to such a problem remains required.